A display device provided with a detecting section is known as a conventional technique.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device in which a display section includes a plurality of NFC tags so that an external device including an NFC device can be recognized.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a display device which detects a location of a user with respect to an information displaying section for displaying information and displays information corresponding to the user in a region corresponding to the detected location.